GRADUATION
by ucing ripuh
Summary: Buat Sasori, Itachi itu udah lebih dari sekedar teman satu geng. Itachi itu...


**TITLE : GRADUATION**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, HUMOR**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, SASORI'S POV, RUSH  
**

Bego!

Satu kata yang pas banget buat gue. Sekarang ini pesta kelulusan dan gue belum keburu nembak cewek yang gue suka selama 2 tahun kebelakang. Jangankan nembak deh, ngedeketin aja gue gak beraniiii! Dulu aja sekali-kalinya gue sms-an sama dia itu diketikin sama Itachi gara-gara gue udah semaput duluan.

Abis gimana ya, gue juga gak tau dan gak ngerti apa yang salah sama gue. Gue kurang apa coba? Gue ganteng, imut, dan terkenal (terkenal bantet). Tapi tetep aja gue ini selalu takut (takut ditagih hutang) kalo ketemu dia. Padahal ya, kalo liat wajahnya tuh, uuuh berasa dapet duit seribu dari Kakuzu! Saking senengnya gue suka pengen umrah!

"Danna!"

Damn! Ada aura gak ngenakin nih dari kejauhan.

Gue—yang berdiri di luar aula noleh buat ngeliat siapa si pemanggil. Gue ngeliat sesosok waria yang lagi lari-lari kayak kena razia kearah gue. Tapi gue yakin, Deidara gak sebodoh itu buat mangkal di siang bolong kayak gini.

"Woy, un! Gimana? Hari ini gue makin ganteng 'kan?" tanyanya begitu nyampe di hadapan gue.

Gue cuma bisa masang tampang straight face doang. Asli deh, 3 tahun temenan sama Deidara bikin gue lupa cara ketawa.

"Kok lo belom masuk sih, un? Anak-anak yang lain pada dimana?" tanyanya lagi sambil ngerangkul gue. Sumpah, sok asyik!

"Woy bencong! Woy bantet!" tuh suara Kisame. Kurang ajar banget manggil gue bantet!

Ternyata Kisame udah sama Itachi dan Hidan. Mereka bertiga ngamperin gue sama Deidara yang lagi berpose, ehem, kayak homo labil didepan aula.

"Eh Sas, lo kurusan deh sekarang." Ujar Hidan setelah ngeliatin gue dari atas sampe bawah. Anjir berasa ditelanjangin gue!

"Danna sering lari sekarang, un! Lo gak tau sih!" Ini bocah sumpah gak sopan! Siapa yang ditanya siapa yang jawab. Tapi emang bener sih, gue emang sering jogging akhir-akhir ini.

"Lari pagi, Sas?" sekarang giliran Itachi yang nanya.

"Bukan, un! Tapi lari dari kenyataan! Hahaha!"

Bangsat! Sekarang keempat orang hina itu ngetawain gue dengan brutal. Kadang gue suka nangis tengah malem, kenapa gue dikasih temen macem gini, Ya Tuhan?

"Gak kerasa ya sekarang kita udah kelulusan aja." Kata Itachi. "Perasaan baru kemaren tuh kita di MOS."

"Iya bener! Gue masih inget bener deh waktu si Sasori dimarahin senior. Kasian banget, udah bantet, ingusan pula! Hahaha!" Kisame ngakak sampe kalo diliat dari tempat gue berdiri, dia kayak mau makan Hidan.

"Oh iya! Lo semua inget gak waktu si Deidara dipukulin sepulang sekolah gara-gara udah bikin malu kakak senior?" tanya HIdan.

"Cih, itu mah salah dia sendiri nembak gue didepan umum, un! Udah tau gue cowok!"

Buhahahahaha! Baru inget gue! Jadi, dulu itu pas malam inagurasi MOS si Deidara ditembak sama senior cowok yang, okelah, ganteng di depan umum tanpa tau kalo Deidara itu cowok! Besoknya sukses lah muka si Deidara bengep gara-gara dipukulin. Tapi emang bukan salah Deidara juga 'kan?

Bentar, apaan tuh?! Sudut mata gue nangkap suatu bayangan yang menurut gue familiar. Gue celingukan sambil nyanyi dalam hati. Dimanaaa~ dimanaaa~ dimanaaa~

Gue nemu seonggok cewek berambut pirang, kuncir empat, wajah garang, suara berat… Ah! Itu mah Temari, sepupu gue!

Mata gue terus nyari-nyari lagi ke semua penjuru (oke, ini emang lebay) dan gue nemu sebiji makluk perempuan berambut pendek dengan warna shocking pink, galak tapi sekaligus manis banget… itu dia!

**TENTEN.**

Rambut coklatnya dicapol dua seperti biasa. Tapi entah kenapa rambutnya keliatan berkilauan banget hari ini. Apa mata gue kelilipan glitter gitu ya?

Tenten ini adalah cewek yang gue suka selama 2 tahun kebelakang. Kalo gak salah kita juga 1 SMP dulu. Tapi gak tau deh, jarang liat dia soalnya waktu itu.

"Samperin."

Anying! Bikin kaget aja! Itachi bisikin gue dan mukanya pas banget di samping muka gue! Untung gak ke cium tadi! Kalo ke cium bisa keenakan, eh!

"Takut, Chi." Balas gue dengan suara yang gue yakin udah kayak suara maling kutang ketangkep.

"Masa' gitu aja takut? Cemen lo ah!" Itachi manyun. Gue mikir, kenapa jadi Itachi yang manyun?

Gue merenung. Bener sih kata Itachi, gue emang cemen. Disaat terakhir gue nonggol disekolah ini aja gue gak berani nyamperin dia. Tapi mau gimana lagi, dari jarak segini aja gue udah deg-degan duluan!

"Dia jalan kearah sini!" seru Itachi sambil mencak-mencak.

Pas gue lirik, demi Jashin dikenyot polisi! Itachi bener, Tenten jalan kearah gue berdiri. Lutut gue ngegeter. Gue mendadak lemes, jadi pengen pipis.

Sumpah, gue udah gak tau deh tampang gue gimana. Udah gak kekontrol banget. Mungkin mupeng atau kayak orang epilepsi, gue udah gak tau. Sebodo amat. Yang pasti gue deg-degan banget sekarang. Tenten nyamperin gue gitu lhooooo~

"Kak Itachi, bolah minta foto?"

SYUUUUUUNG~ BLEDDDDAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

Gue cengo tingkat Asia Tenggara. Hati gue ancur kayak serpihan Sukhoi waktu ngeliat cewek yang gue suka malah nyamperin Itachi. Itachi coy! Itachi sohib gue yang bantuin gue deketin si Tenten. Itachi yang selalu ngetikin sms gue buat Tenten. Itachi yang selalu ngutang pulsa di si Kakuzu. Itachi yang punya adek cakep kayak gue. Itachi yang… Stop! Gue jadi ngelantur. Itachi. Temen gue… Ya Tuhan, tidak mungkin semua ini terjadi!

GREP!

Kaget! Tiba-tiba si Tenten udah menclok di samping kiri gue sambil ngapit lengan gue!

"Tolong fotoin ya, kak!" ujar Tenten ke Itachi.

Jadi, Tenten bukan mau foto sama Itachi? Tapi, sama gue? Demi apaaaaaaa?!

Gue lirik Tenten. Gue pengen tau ekpresi dia kayak gimana. Ternyata, dia cuma cengar-cengir aja. Gak tau apa kalo perut gue rasanya kayak di pelintir terus jatoh gitu kebawah gitu saking senengnya? Dan apa yang gue liat pas gue liat Itachi? Mukanya bengep gitu kayak baru kena jotos! Gue yakin, dia pasti mati-matian nahan ketawa. Kampret! Awas aja lo! Tau-tau nanti gue cipok berdarah pake panci!

"Cepet dong mffh, Sas! Mffh bergaya buruan!" tuh 'kan bener, dia emang nahan ketawa!

Duh, ngapain sih Itachi nyuruh gue bergaya? 'Kan gue bingung mau bergaya gimana. Akhirnya gue cuma masang senyuman maut gue yang bisa bikin klepek-klepek ibu-ibu satu komplek. Gue liat jari Itachi neken shutter. Dan abadi lah pose gue sama Tenten barusan.

"Kakak ambil kulah dimana?" tanya Tenten setelah sesi foto selesai. Sekarang, lutut gue ngegeternya bukan main.

"Err~ masih belom tau sih. Masih galau." jawab gue. Deg-degan gilaaaaa!

Keliatannya Tenten udah gak enak berdiri. Mungkin dia pengen pipis.

"Kalo udah tau, langsung kasih tau aku ya, kak!" seru Tenten. "Aku bakal berusaha buat masuk Univ yang sama kayak kakak. Tunggu aku ya, kak. Awas lho! Jangan liat cewek lain selain aku!"

…

…

…

Apa maksudnya? Apa-

"Tenten suka sama kak Sasori!"

**~OWARI~**

A/n : Tadaaaaa~ Crack pair lagi~ Fic ini khusus gue persembahin buat si unyil Rifa Nurathifah (Pitophoy). Maaf acak-acakan banget, lama gak nulis jadi lupa sama gaya tulisan sendiri. Tapi, hutang gue lunas berarti ya? Muhehehehe. Monggo di review~


End file.
